The Exchange Student
by SeruleanOrbs
Summary: Kagome is ecstatic! She has been chosen to go to Japan as an exchange student. On the other side of the world, Sesshoumaru is being forced to play the tour guide. AU SessKagome
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, or any of its characters. The last time I thought I did, I was rudely awakened by someone who you would think has more manners. *Glares at a certain silver-haired demon lord.*  
  
Title: The Exchange Student  
  
Chapter: Prologue  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Over here, mom! I'm in the kitchen!" shouted Kagome. She had just arrived home from school and is now taking a drink. The hour and a half commute from her school in the heart of New York City to her house in Queens was rather exhausting and has a tendency to try her patience.  
  
"A letter arrived in the mail for you." said Mrs. Higurashi after she found her daughter.  
  
"Oh, really? Who is it from?" Then Kagome turned and saw her mother's face. Immediately, she realized who sent the letter. "It's here?!" she exclaimed, already panicking.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi handed over the letter, watching her daughter closely. There was nothing special about the letter. Granted, it was the size of a 8 x 11 piece of paper folded in half, but other than that, it looked just like any other letter.  
  
Except its return address said it came from the University of New York. It was the letter she had been waiting anxiously for, and dreading it at the same time.  
  
A few weeks ago, the university she was currently attending announced that it was participating in a international student exchange program. It was looking for highly motivated and mature students to send as representatives to other nations for a period of time ranging from six months to an entire year.  
  
Kagome had eagerly signed up after discussing it with her family. Not only was it the equivalent of two classes in credits, but it also represented a great opportunity for her to learn about her roots. You see, Kagome's mother's side of the family comes from Japan. Her grandparents had moved her shortly before her mother was born.  
  
Kagome, like Mrs. Higurashi, had dark wavy hair. Her obsidian colored hair was so dark, that people often thought her natural bluish highlights where fake. Her long hair cascaded past her shoulders, halting its tumble a few inches above her waist. She was slim with slightly toned muscles that resulted from track and field, though it could also be from her mad dashes catch the buses and trains. Her petite figure, again from her mother, stood at five feet and three inches. She had a pale, flawless complexion, and ruby red lips.  
  
The only thing Kagome seemed to have inherited from her American father was his blue eyes. Her mother told her that it was the exact same shade that her father's had been. Blue eyes that, being the same color as the sea, sparkled like it as the sun blessed it with warmth.  
  
It was those same blue eyes, now with a nervousness about it, that regarded the white envelope in her hands.  
  
Funny how big things can some in such small packages. This envelope was what will determine where she spends a whole year of her life in. This letter has the potential to make a big impact on her life. After all, a whole lot can happen within a year, and in another country half way around the world no less.  
  
Kagome had always wanted to visit Japan, that mysterious land where her grandfather's stories were always set in. Though she knew that the outrageous stories about demons - 'Or youkai, as he calls them.' - or of a sacred jewel with awesome powers, was too farfetched to be true, Kagome, being a naturally curious child, couldn't help but wonder since her youth if there was a grain of truth in them. 'What could have inspired such stories, I wonder? Hmm. . .oh well. At any rate, I wanna go and see the country where grandma and grandpa grew up in.'  
  
Besides constantly telling her and her little brother, Souta, about youkai stories when they were younger, her grandfather frequently talked about the beauty and natural splendor of Japan. The breathing taking beauty of the cherry blossoms, the glorious golden sunset over the serene sea. . . .  
  
Kagome ceaselessly wished that she had been chosen as one of the select handful to be a representative of her school to foreign universities. It would be the perfect opportunity to learn about her heritage, as well as earing credits towards graduation. Another plus was that the plane ticket was to be paid for by the university. Housing arrangement was to be taken care of by Tokyo University. So all in all, its like an all expense paid trip to Japan. All she would need was some pocket money. 'But enough. I'm getting ahead of myself.'  
  
Slowly, apprehensively, Kagome opened the envelope and read its contents, her hand slightly shaking. Her mother, stood a bit to her side. A sharp intake of breath and-  
  
"Oh my God! I'm going! I'm going! Ma, I'm going to JAPAN!" she squealed as he threw her hands around her mother.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi let out a sigh of relief, and returned her daughter's hug. Believe it or not, she had been just as worried about Kagome being accepted for the program or not. She knew her daughter met the requirements - she got high grades, was mature and responsible- but there were many other students who applied for the chance to go study aboard. And she hated to see either one of her children disappointed.  
  
"That's wonderful, honey!" she said with a brilliant smile. "Now you'll be able to fulfill your childhood dreams of seeing Japan and actually get to know it-know its people and its places-something that I never got the chance to do. Make the most of it, sweetie!" She placed a kiss on top of her still ecstatic daughter's head.  
  
"Don't worry, I most definitely will!" With one finally squeeze, Kagome released her mother. "I've got to tell Souta and grandpa. They'll be so pleased!"  
  
"Souta's not home yet. He's still at his friends house. He'll be home for dinner. Why don't you make the announcement over dinner instead?"  
  
"Oh, ok! But still, I have to tell someone, or else I'll burst! I know!" With that, Kagome ran out of the kitchen and into her room. She grabbed her cell phone, pulled her friend's number from the memory, and threw herself on her bed.  
  
By the time Mrs. Higurashi arrived at her daughter's room, Kagome was already talking excitedly to her friend.  
  
"I know! I can hardly believe it myself. Imagine me, in Tokyo! . . .Of course, I'll take plenty of pictures and send them via email! You can count on it. Oh, we've gotta go shopping. Call the others! I need to pick out some new outfits for the trip. You guys can help me. . . .Yeah, tee- shirts, a pair of jeans, some dresses. . .What do you mean for finding a boyfriend?! I'm getting a dress in case I have some place to go!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi allowed the girls to talk a few more minutes before interrupting them.  
  
"Kagome, I've decided that we are going out for dinner to celebrate your acceptance."  
  
" Huh? Really? Great! Where to? The usual?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "Are you sure that you what to eat at a Japanese restaurant tonight? After all, next year you'll be eating Japanese food all the time."  
"Oh, that's all right. I can never get enough of them. Besides, think of it as an appetizer for the main course!" Kagome replied. To her friend, Annabel, "OK, gotta go. See you tomorrow!"  
  
"Thanks, mom." She called after her mother, as she began to get ready to go out for dinner.  
  
***q(^_^)p***  
  
A knock on his door made him look up. Hesitantly, he closed his book and walked over to the door. Somewhat annoyed that he was interrupted, he paused, then opened it. He wouldn't get any peace and quiet if he didn't anyway.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I want to talk to you for a minute." After a lack of response from his son, Inu Tasho asked, "May I come in?"  
  
The young man opened the door fully and let the older man past him by to sit on the bed across the large and spacious room. It was sparsely furnished, yet very pleasing to the eye nonetheless. Sesshoumaru never could stand cluttered and messy places and therefore always kept his own private abode clean and organized.  
  
He closed the door and leaned against it. He looked at his father for a few seconds, trying to figure out why he had come. "Well," he prompted, " what is it that you want to talk about? Somehow, I don't think its about the nice weather today nor is it to ask about how I've been doing lately."  
  
Inu Tasho chuckled. "Ever the conversationalist, aren't you Sesshou? Straight to the point as usual."  
  
The young man patiently waited. He won't ask again.  
  
"Well, I've come to tell you that someone will be coming to live with us starting in the fall, right before school starts. The exchange student will be spending the year here."  
  
'What? Since when did this house become an orphanage?' Sesshoumaru frowned just ever so slightly. "You volunteered to house a foreign student? Why wasn't I told of this sooner?"  
  
His father raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware that I had to ask for your permission to allow a guest to stay here, in my house."  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at the man before him. "Fine. Just make sure that his room is as far away from mine as possible." He strode across the room to his desk to pick up his book, which he laid face down on the solid oak furniture. Nearby, a sleek black laptop was turned off.  
  
"Ah-uh, I didn't say I was done just yet."  
  
Repressing a sigh, Sesshoumaru placed the book down once again to indicate that he was listening.  
  
"The exchanged student will be going to your school of course. Therefore, you will be his guide. Show him around town, and around the school campus," continued Inu Tasho  
  
Sesshoumaru felt his anger building. "No."  
  
Inu Taisho raised both eyebrows and looked at his son directly in the eyes. "Pardon? I don't recall giving you a choice in the matter. I said, 'show him around.'" He let a smile to come onto his lips. "Besides you need to get out more."  
  
A barely audible snort came from Sesshoumaru. "I like the way my life is as it is now. I don't need nor want some moron to babysit. God knows that idiotic brother of mine is punishment enough." A pause and, "Why don't you make him the babysitter instead?"  
  
Inu Tasho sighed. He let the insult directed at his younger son slide by. He was painfully aware of the hostility between the two brothers.  
  
"As you yourself just said, Inu Yasha could still use some looking out for every now and then." 'Alright, more like constantly.' he admitted to himself. "I am asking you because you are the mature one. I am hoping that you will make a good impression on the exchange student on behalf of our people."  
  
Once more, the smile appeared on his face, and a glint of laughter appeared in his golden eyes. "We couldn't very well have our guest return home as a pervert, now could we?  
Sesshou smirked. He knew what his father was talking about. That monk-wannabe that his brother hung out with all the time was notorious at Tokyo University as a playboy and a pervert. Sesshoumaru was thankful that the exchange student was a guy. Otherwise, he might just be tempted to feel pity for any girl unfortunate enough to come within arms reach of the pervert.  
  
"Fine. I will show him around for the first few days."  
  
"Good." Inu Tasho glanced at his watch. He was running late. "Now I have to tell the driver to step on the gas again. I have to hurry to my meeting." With that he swiftly exited the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. He was actually looking forward to his last year at the university. He taking very advanced courses and only one or two at regular level. He already completed the requirements for graduation last year, so he doesn't really understand himself why he was bothering to take the extra classes, except for curiosity's sake. 'Oh, well. I always did find the feudal ages and its wars interesting.'  
  
It was going to be a long year.  
  
***q(^_^)p*** AN: Ack. That was my first attempt at writing. You guy have to review and tell me what you think? Was it ok? Or was it terrible? I know that not much happened and that the idea of Kagome going to school w/ Sesshy isn't original, but I think that Kagome's being an exchange student is new. So well, I only have about 3 chapters planned ahead. After that, who knows. That depends on you guys!  
I'm not Japanese, never have seen the Japanese version only the American of the anime, have no clue what the names of Kagome's mother or Sesshou's father, etc. So if anyone can tell me their names, what san-, sama- and so on mean (I don't know the level of formality) . So in other words. Help! If you see any thing that I need to correct, please tell me so!  
OH! Can't forget, ideas welcome! 


	2. Ch 1: Full of surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. And if I did, it would be called Sesshoumaru. Since it isn't, you know its not mine.  
  
Title: The Exchange Student  
  
Chapter: Full of Surprises  
  
It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, lending its golden radiance to the world below. A wind was blowing, cooling the late summer air. Many took the opportunity to spend the day outdoors, hoping to make the most of the good weather before mother nature ushers summer away and prepares for the coming of winter.  
  
Sesshoumaru was oblivious too nature's boon. The sunshine on his being, the wind caressing his face keeping him from becoming too hot. . . . He was, instead, brooding over the exchange student as he walked into the airport.  
  
'I knew that housing an exchange student was a bad idea.' Especially since it turned out to be a girl.  
  
He thought back to two days before, when the school had called his father.  
  
* / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / *  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring.  
  
The phone rang in the living room. Kaede, who was in charge of keeping the house orderly, answered the phone. She had been working for Sesshoumaru's family for decades now, since even before he was born. She now was in her early sixties. Her long gray hair was pulled back into a low bun at the back of her head.  
  
"Yes, he is here. Please hold on for a moment while I go and get him." She placed the phone down on the side table and proceed to Inu Taisho's private study.  
  
"Who is it?" Sesshoumaru asked from the doorway before Kaede could take more than a few steps. He had been on his way to his room when he heard the phone ring. 'It can't be one of father's business associates. They always call through his cell.'  
  
"It's your school. They say they have some thing to talk about with your father." She continued in her way to call her employer.  
  
Sesshoumaru silently cursed. He had almost forgotten about the damned exchanged student. He was having such a nice and peaceful vacation. . . .The arrival of the exchange student will put an end to that. Though there was only a few days more before the start of the school year, he cherished every moment that he was away from those fools that he has to share the school with.  
  
Sesshoumaru almost snorted as he thought of his fellow students. The lot of them respected him, but they also feared him. 'And they've got reason to.' He was capable of beating anyone in the school, whether with his sword or his bare hands. He had taken sword lessons ever since that incident when he was younger.  
  
At that thought, Sesshoumaru felt his muscles tensed. He closed his eyes, as he tried to ward off the inevitable images.  
  
A psycho had tried to kidnap him when he was about eight years old. He was on his way home from his school with Inu Yasha when the man appeared in front of their limo. The driver immediately slammed on the brakes, trying to avoid hitting the man. Sesshoumaru could still hear the squeak of the tires on the pavement.  
  
His hands turned into balls of fists. 'He should have killed him. Then the whole tragic experience would never have happened.' The deranged man had hoped to earn a few million from Inu Taisho in exchange for his sons. It was during that dreadful night that-  
  
'No. I will not think about that again.' Just thinking about it brought painful memories back to the surface, emotions that he had sought for years to run away from. Images that he tried to hide in the deepest darkest corners of his mind flashed through his eyes for the thousandth time. . .  
  
The sound of footsteps brought Sesshoumaru back from his dark reverie. He looked up as his father crossed the room. Inu Taisho picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello, good morning. Yes, this is he. I'm doing very well. How about you?" A pause for a few seconds, then, "Yes, what can you tell me about my guest? What is his name?"  
Here, Inu Taisho grabbed a pen and a pad that was always by the phone for the expressed purpose of taking down notes and other such information from the caller. "Oh. Kagome Higurashi? Oh, no. No, that's fine. I was expecting a boy, but I will gladly accept her anyway."  
  
'What?' At this, Sesshoumaru's head snapped at his father's direction. It certainly had his undivided attention.  
  
" So she will be arriving two days from now? What time shall I send someone to pick her up the airport? Okay, three o'clock it is. Thank you! Is there a number that I can call should a problem arise?" The caller gave Inu Taisho the number and he wrote it down, then hung the phone.  
  
Sesshoumaru marched up to his father. He was careful to keep the anger out of his voice and off his face as he demanded from his father, "I thought you said that the exchange student would be a guy."  
  
"So did I, but apparently it is not so."  
  
"You just automatically assumed that it was a guy. You did not confirm it first." There was a hint of an accusing tone in his voice.  
  
"No," answered Inu Taisho, irritated. " And don't even bother to argue about it with me," he said, before Sesshoumaru can say what he had in mind as he opened his mouth. "She must have been looking forward to this for a very long time. She is expecting to have a place to stay when she gets here, and I have offered her one. I will not go back on my word.  
  
"You will pick her up as planned. Kouga will drive you to the airport an hour before the expected arrival time," he added in a voice that allowed no room for argument.  
  
Inu Taisho he looked down upon his son and his expression softened. "What do you have against women anyway, Sesshou?"  
Sesshoumaru snorted, just barely in the human's hearing range, as if his father just asked a question to which the answer was plainly obvious. Which was not, considering that most guys chased after girls like bears after honey. Especially the pretty ones, which Sesshoumaru had no lack of in his fan club.  
  
"The fact is that the lot of them don't have enough brains to fill a pea pod. All they do is giggle and whisper when ever I pass by." 'Or worse.' he added mentally, as he recalled his experiences in the hallways of his University.  
  
Inu Taisho chuckled. "Well, can you blame them? I must say, you inherited the best of your mother's and my features," he said, approvingly.  
  
Sesshoumaru kept himself from rolling his eyes. Truth be told, he looked more like his mother than Inu Taisho. He was tall, slim and lithe, yet muscular. Not overly muscular, just enough to show that he was in tip top shape. He was graceful, like a swan gliding over the surface of a calm, secluded pond. That, too, he inherited from his mother. His hair, though silver like his father's, was silkier. His calmness was another contribution of his adored mother.  
  
The only thing that was purely his father's was his eyes. Eyes, that at times seem as dark as golden honey, at others, as bright and piercing as the sun itself. It were his eyes that held many secrets, pains and lost hopes, within its depths. Or it would if only he allowed his mask of indifference to slip.  
  
"None of them have the brains to clothe themselves properly, either." The daughters of some of the richest men in all of Japan goes to his school. You'd think they'd have enough money to buy dresses that have sufficient material to cover their bodies.  
  
Upon hearing this, Inu Taisho lost interest in teasing and provoking his son. It reminded him of his own youth. The girls would crowd around him every chance they got. They, too, dressed scantily, their faces caked with make up. He knew they were only after his money, and for some, his body.  
  
Reflecting back on it, he knew he was really lucky to have met his beloved.  
  
His gazed shifted back to the young man in front of his.  
  
"Just wait, Sesshoumaru. Somewhere, in this wide world there is someone just for you. Wait. She might not be here today, but she will be tomorrow."  
  
* / * / * /* / * / * / * / */ * / * / * / * /*  
  
"Flight 271 has arrived at Gate 23 A."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood in front of the gate. The crowd of people waiting to welcome home their relatives and friends had already left for home with their newly arrived companion.  
  
She was late. She should have been here over half an hour ago. Her flight was delayed on its stop-over in Hawaii. But even then, most of the passengers on the plane had already left. He waited a few minutes more.  
  
At last, a petite, black haired young woman appeared dragging a suitcase behind her. She stopped a few feet in front of him and looked around. She looked sort of lost and slightly disappointed at noticing how few people were left waiting.  
  
He went up to her. "Kagome Higurashi?"  
  
At the mention of her name, the young woman brightened. She looked up at him, smiled and said, "Yes. Hello! Are you Sesshoumaru?"  
  
He nodded. "Follow me to the car. This way."  
  
"Er. . .what?"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around to look at her. 'Great, just how much luggage did she bring with her?' "Let the porter bring the rest of them," he said assuming that that was the reason she did not follow him.  
  
"Um. . ."  
  
"Yes, what is it?" He was beginning to lose his patience.  
  
"Um, well you see, I can't speak Japanese very well," Kagome said nervously in English.  
"What. You just spoke in Japanese." For a second, his mask of indifference slipped, and his disbelief showed. Somehow, the thought that she might not be able to speak the language never crossed his mind. Great. Just what he needed. Now he'll mostly likely end up being the translator as well.  
  
"Yes, well. Saying my name and "hello" is all that I really learned. You know, the basics."  
  
"How could you volunteer to spend a year of your life in a country where you can't even speak the language? How idiotic." 'Girls truly are lacking in the brains department.'  
  
Kagome blinked. They nerve of this guy! To call her an idiot when they had not even known each other for more than five minutes!  
  
"Hey! I came here to learn! I'm sorry that I couldn't learn to speak Japanese! My grandfather fell ill before I left so he couldn't teach me!" she said defensively, voice still louder than necessary.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the sudden outburst. 'Hmm. She's feisty. Somehow, he didn't expect that. He suppressed a sigh. This exchange student was full of surprises. First, 'he' turned out to be a she. Second, she can't speak Japanese. Third, she has a temper.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her carefully. 'Well at least she knows how to dress,' he thought as he took in her outfit consisting of a black pair of dress pants and a royal blue silk blouse. 'And she hasn't thrown herself at me yet like most other girls would.'  
  
She can't be that bad.  
  
Kagome squirmed underneath his scrutiny. Then she realized something. She didn't know whether she should be glad at the discovery or infuriated that he had made her feel stupid and unnecessarily uneasy about not being understood.  
  
"Hey! You can speak English!"  
  
'Then again, maybe not.' She just realized that now? He decided not to remark on that. Instead he said in English, "Come. The car is waiting for us."  
  
This time he walked to the parking lot without so much as a backward glance at Kagome.  
  
Kagome followed him as best as she could manage with her heavy suitcase. She sighed. 'He didn't even offer to help me.' Had he asked, she would have refused out of modesty, but still it would have been nice. She let out another sigh. Things were off to a rocky start, but it could be worse. At least someone can understand her. 'Even though he isn't exactly the nicest guy around. Still, I won't let that stop me from enjoying this.' Kagome resolved.  
  
q(-_-)p AN: Sigh. That didn't come out the way I wanted it to. I wanted to add some funny things to it but it didn't work. Oh Well. I really didn't like the way this chapter came out. Maybe I'll change it. But for now, since I want to write chapter two which is about Kagome's view point, this will have to do. Please review! Tell me how I can improve! God knows I need it.  
  
Anyway, thanks to Fat Cat Buyo, Fey-Sama, and Inu Fan for reviewing! Fey- Sama Thank you so much. That was very helpful. 


	3. Ch 2: No One's Perfect

A/N: Hey anyone agree with me when I say that all teachers and those people in charge of making the Regents are evil and very sadistic? Argh! I have already suffered through a week of finals, plus a week of regular test before that! And its not over. The second part of the finals is next week. THEN after that is the regents! Now is that fair?! I don't know of anyone else's school except my own that gives a mandatory two-part finals! Junior year is a killer. Regents, AP exams, SATs, pre-cal, physics...Yup they're sadistic.

  


Oh, btw, I edit this story. Finally! LOL. If it comes up right, everything in Japanese should be in italics. Double qoutation marks is used for dialogue, whereas the single ones are used for thoughts.

  


Disclaimer: I'm flattered that you think I own Inu Yasha, but I don't. Nor do I want him. Now, Sesshie on the other hand. . .

  


Title: _The Exchange Student_

  


Chapter 2: _No One is Perfect_

  


May 31, 2003

  
  


Kagome sighed. She had finished absorbing every detail of the interior of the limo half an hour ago. And still he hasn't said anything.

  


The black Lexus wasn't one of those really long limos, but it still managed to fit in lots of things. There was a small TV, a DVD player, and an assortment of the latest movies. There were also several bottles of wine and champagne available. The seats, of which there was an excess of in Kagome's opinion, were made of black leather. It was cool to the touch, and very comfortable. 'Someone likes to travel in style and luxury.'

  


That brought her back to wondering just exactly who her host family really was. If they could spend this much on their ride, then just how rich were they? She looked in her silent companion's direction.

  


Sesshoumaru was looking out the window, which was tinted black, thus preventing much of the sunlight from entering the vehicle and playing with his hair, luckily for Kagome. She blushed just from remembering how he looked like beneath the sun's golden rays. His pale, white blond hair shone oh so brightly, giving him an almost ethereal look. The wind blew and played with his hair, as if he was soaring through the heavens towards her– 

"Is there something wrong with my face?"

  


'And he comes crashing down,' Kagome's mental picture shattered suddenly. How could anyone so beautiful be such a jerk? 'Well, I guess no one is perfect.'

  


"No."

  


Kagome struggled to decide what to say to keep the conversation going. It had been eerily quiet in the limo. The radio wasn't even on. At home, she always had the radio on whenever she was in the car. She couldn't stand the feeling of loneliness that sometimes befalls her in extended periods of being in the car.

  


She had many questions to ask him, but where to start?

  


"So, what is Tokyo University like?" That seemed like a good place to start.

  


"You'll find out for yourself in about a week or so." Sesshoumaru said coolly, without so much a glance in her direction.

  


Kagome felt herself becoming irritated again. 'Couldn't he at least make an attempt at conversation?'

  


"Why won't you at least say something? And don't pretend its because I can't understand you. You already demonstrated your ability to speak English, and you do so flawlessly."

  


Now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to become annoyed, though it didn't show on the surface.

  


"And what exactly would I talk to you about? Another than that you can't speak Japanese, I don't know anything about you," he stately flatly.

  


That the reply was yet another reference to her stupidity did not pass by Kagome unnoticed. "Well then, why don't you ask a few questions? While you're at it, tell me about yourself, your mother, any siblings, Tokyo-anything! There's a million things to talk about."

  


This time Sesshoumaru turned to her, eyes blazed while the rest of his face remained impassive. He did not want to talk about himself nor his family, especially his mother. He replied in a voice in which he could not quite keep a dangerous tone from entering it.

  


"I, woman, do not waste my time on idle chatter. Can you not respect one's privacy and wish for peace?"

  


Kagome was a bit stunned. She did not foresee such a reaction. Though, he did not scream nor even raise his voice, she could tell that he was furious. The air around him had suddenly changed from simply being frigid to electrifying.

  


After her momentary shock, Kagome turned away, but not before muttering under her breath, "Fine. Be that way."

  


For the rest of the ride, she stared out her window, while Sesshoumaru looked out his.

  
  


q(@ .@)p

  
  


The sun was about to set when the limo pulled up in front of a mansion.

  


Kagome gasped. 'More like a magical palace from a fairy tale.'

  


The last rays of the sun spilled from the heavens to bathe the white walls of the mansion. It turned into a rainbow of red, gold, peach and all the colors in between. The windows reflected back the light, twinkling like the stars above that were just beginning to come out.

  


The building itself was no higher than three or four stories, but it sprawled across the lands like a child sleeping in his parents king-sized bed; stretching out it limbs fully, but still only taking up only a fraction of the space available. When compared to the vast surrounding grounds, the building was relatively small, but in reality it covered several acres of land.

  


The road they were currently on led deeper into the heart of the lands.

  


Kagome heard the door next to hers slam only to see Sesshoumaru walk out of the limo and into the mansion.

  


'Argh! That guy truly has no manners. Couldn't he at least wait for me?'

She was about to open the door when it was opened for her. She exited the auto and turned to thank whoever had held the hold open for her, but was interrupted as her hand were quickly seized by another's.

  


_ "My lady, please allow me to escort you into the master's mansion,"_ Kouga said.

  


"Uh, arigatou," Kagome decided to reply, hoping that she got the words right. She had to clue what the driver just said but she thought she should thank him for being a gentleman anyway.

  


_ "No need to thank me, but if you insist, you could spend some time with me once you get settled in."_ Kouga flashed her his most charming smile, all the while making Kagome more nervous.

  


'Why is he looking at me like that? And he's way too close for comfort!' She started to shy away from him, but he just kept on coming closer, his grip on her hands never once wavering.

  


"Um, excu-"

  


"Kouga!"

  


Both heads swerved around to see who interrupted them, or, for Kagome, who saved her. Kagome silently thanked the old woman. She watched her as she approached.

  


_ "Kouga, stop fooling around and get to work. Don't let Inu Taisho- sama see the limo still parked in the drive way while you flirt away with his new guest,"_ Kaede said sternly. _"But before you go, send someone to take Kagome-san's luggage to her room._

  


Kouga nodded and quickly went off in search of someone to bring Kagome's suitcase inside, but not before giving her wink.

  


Kaede turned to the younger woman to see a confused and slightly unnerved smile upon her face. She chuckled.

  


_ "Just ignore him, she offered."_

Kagome blushed and faced the woman. "I don't know if you'll understand me, but here goes." Kagome tried her best to say that she could not speak Japanese. She looked to see if her efforts were in vain.

They were not, for Kaede smiled and said, "Do not fret, child. I have not worked at the master's house for decades without picking up at least some English. Some of his clients after all, are Americans."

  


Kagome smiled, relief washing over. Though her accent was very thick, it was still English. Another person who could speak her language. 'Perhaps she could help me with Japanese?'

  


"Come, let us. . . ." Kagome didn't catch the last part.

  


'Then again that might not be such a hot idea.'

  


Kagome followed her elder into the grand building anyway.

  


q(^.^)p

  


A/N: Anyway, sorry I took so long in getting this out. You see, my brain resembles a bowl of alphabet soup very much. All these ideas are in my head, but I don't know how to arrange them. I've got to sit down and write it out, but with everything going on, I haven't had time to do so.

  


This is going way too slowly don't ya think? :sigh: There's nothing I can do about it, though. I have to introduce the characters right?

  


Well, anyway, thank you guys some much! You guys gave me more reviews than I hoped for! You guys are great, terrific, awesome, inspiring, amazing, wonderful. . .:feels tap on shoulder. Looks around:

  


Sesshy: Give them the chapter already! They don't want to hear you blab on and on. I certainly don't.

  


Sesshyangel: who cares what you think? :Sticks out tongue:

  


Sesshy: Humans. Such immature creatures.

  


Sesshyangel: ya ya. Now where was I? Oh yeah!

  


Special thanks for:

  


Aphiopsyduck: Thank you for e-mailing me those web sites. I haven't had time to check them out yet, but I'm sure they'll be helpful.

  


Oh yeah. I haven't have time to read this over. I'll check it out tomorrow, but I wanna post it now. Wait, it's 12:30. I guess I should make that later then.


	4. Ch 3: Inside

Sesshyangel: ::A hand rises from the mountain of books, papers, and the likes. Slowly a head appears.:: If I have to take another test, I'll . . .  
  
Sesshoumaru: :Comes over with the calendar. On the calender says in big, bold letters: "June 17, Physics Regents.":  
  
Sesshyangel: :faints: q(@_@)p.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Well, who would have thought that such a thing would come in so handy?  
  
By the way, she being a human is untrustworthy. Don't believe her when she says that she owns me. ::Saunters away::  
  
Kagome: See? I told you he doesn't have any manners.  
  
Title: The Exchange Student  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
June 2003  
  
Kagome felt like a five year old that had just entered her first candy store. She knew her mouth was hanging open, but even that knowledge couldn't restore her lost of control over her body.  
  
The room was. . .well, astounding. Kagome had never seen anything like it. The sheer grandeur of the place was enough to stop anyone in its tracks. The floor, the entire length of it, was made of a pale creme colored marble, with the faintest hint of pink. The walls were a few shades lighter than the floor, with intricate designs in gold.  
  
On one side of the wall, clear glass windows ran from the ceiling to just several feet above the floor, giving the inhabitants a wonderful view of the garden. Kagome could have sworn that they were still on the first floor, but the ground outside the window was five feet lower than it should have been, making the base of the windows a total of at least 12 feet above ground level. That being so, it was not so easy for outsiders to see into the grand hall.  
  
Set at least 30 feet above the floor was a marvelous crystal chandelier. It was held up by thick gold chains. The many arms of the chandelier was draped with multifaceted crystals. Their sizes ranged from thumbnail-sized droplets to ones that were bigger than Kagome's closed fist.  
  
Also, set around various places in the lavish room, were crystal figurines and vases filled with fragrant flowers. Whites lilies, roses, exotic orchids, and many other flowers that Kagome had never seen before.  
  
To one side, a grand, twisting yet still elegant staircase occupied nearly an entire side of the walls, completing the look. It too was made of marble. As a precaution, a light colored carpet covered the middle of it, lest someone slipped.  
  
'Yeah, some like me.'  
  
Everything in the room screamed luxury. Class. And MONEY.  
  
She felt out of place.  
  
Kagome had never, EVER been in a place like this. It made her nervous. If she should break one of the things in the room, Kagome was sure she'd have to work for something close to a year just to come up with the money to pay for it.  
  
'What kind of people could live at ease in a place like this?' she wondered. It was true. Though the place was beautiful, it was cold. It was like staring at the huge icicles that had formed on the branches of a tall oak tree during a frigid day in winter. It's undoubtably beautiful, but should one fall on you. . .  
  
A wave of longing washed over Kagome. She remembered her own living room, her own family. Her house was always warm, all year round, filled with love and contentment. It may not be filled with expensive crystals, and may have a simple light bulb with a glass covering instead of a chandelier, but it was home. A place where she always found protection from the outside world, her bed a place where she can snuggle into to escape reality for a little while. . .  
  
For the first time, the magnitude of what she had done, what she had chosen to do, hit Kagome. She'll be staying here for an entire year, away from her family, the security of her room, and the support of her friends and everything familiar.  
  
It truly was a fresh new start.  
  
q(^_^)p  
The room was brightly lit, the sunlight streaming through the large windows and pristine white silk curtains. The room was sparsely furnished, allowing most of the floor to be seen. The floor itself was made of fine, gleaming, polished wood. The massive bed in the center of the room was made of solid oak. The sheets, like the curtains, were made of silk but in a scarlet and gold hue.  
  
In a corner, there was a wooden desk, neatly organized. On top of it lay a sleek, black lap top and a few books. Underneath the table, a printer was visible. On the wall next to the desk, was a bookshelf. Resting on it were various books about history, science, and classics. They seem to be the only contributions of the modern world in that room.  
  
Its simple elegance, different from the rest of the rooms in the mansion in that it lacked all the glitters and sparkles, rivaled the overbearing elegance that all the other rooms possessed. Those rooms were furnished to impress Inu Taisho's business partners and clients. They were never meant to be lived in.  
  
Except for his room. It, unlike the rest of the place, had a welcoming, lived-in air about it, a feeling that tells you that it is someone's personal abode, his haven from the harsh world that is reality.  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped through the door and into his room, completing his transition from the outside world to his own private one as he slammed the door shut. At that instant his emotionless faced fell and an expression of long suffering appeared as the haunted look in his eyes spread to the rest of his countenance.  
  
He stood there for a few seconds.  
  
Then anger replaced the former emotions on his faced. 'How dare she pry into my life, my past? She, a stranger?'  
  
He was never one to talk about his past, his pain filled past. . . . He talked to no one about it, not even his father. The servants in the house knew enough not to talk about it in his presence. Those that did not know found out quickly.  
  
Sesshoumaru dropped his face into his hands. 'More than ten years has passed, and still it haunts me.'  
  
"Oka-san. . ."  
  
q(^_^)p  
  
A/N: Celine this is all for you. I started it earlier in the month, but got discouraged when I couldn't upload it to FanFiction. [Stupid computer. ] But thank you for all the encouragement and help. ThankyouthankyouTHANKYOU! without you this chapter would have never been finished! 


	5. Ch 4: A Peek Behind it All

Title: Exchange Student  
  
Chapter 4: A Peek Behind it All  
  
June 21, 2003  
  
Kagome yawned as she climbed down the main staircase. She had just finished taking a nice, long shower in her generously furnished private bathroom. It was rather large, considering it was inside her room, and a guest room at that. It seems that her host family really pulled out all the stops, for themselves and their guests. It didn't seem like a guest room. It had everything she could possibly need. Aside from her own bathroom, she had in her room a full-sized bed with luxurious satin sheets, a closet just short of being called the walk-in type (which left Kagome wondering just how she was going to fill it up with only the one suitcase of clothes she brought with her), a set of drawers, finely crafted from a dark wood, in which Kagome has yet to put her clothes in, and a 20+ inch tv and a DVD player.  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
She felt. . . overwhelmed by their graciousness. It was more than she ever expected. Before she had come here, she always fantasized about living in a huge mansion with a legion of servants to obey her every whim. No more chores! But now that her dream has been fulfilled-'Somewhat anyway'- she only felt guilty. She did nothing to earn this. All this. . .it must cost a fortune. When she signed up for this, she expected to help her host family with the household chores (although she hated them, it was the least she could do), or even find a part time job so that she could help earn her keep.  
  
When she approached Kaede with this earlier, the old woman just looked at her, amused. Kaede was secretly pleased at the girl's humility. She knew many who would take advantage of the opportunity and act like a queen, bossing around the servants as if she was the mistress of the house. She assured the young woman that it was alright.  
  
"Look around you. Does it look like we need any more servants? Does it look like Inu Taisho-sama can not afford to have you living under his roof? Or another hundred or so people?" she had asked with a smile.  
  
At that, Kagome could only shake her head. Still, Kaede could tell, she was not entirely convinced. She turned to look at her fully and placed a comforting hand on Kagome's arm.  
"Look, Kagome-chan. You are a guest of Inu Taisho-sama. His guests are not expected to work and do the chores during their stay here. That is our job. If all his guests were like you and did the chores instead, then we would be out of a job."  
  
She gave her another smile and her arm a slight squeeze. "Just relax and enjoy your time here. That is your job."  
  
At last, Kagome smiled and stopped fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. She gave a nod, then thanked Kaede-san before leaving. Kaede watched her walk away before returning to what she was currently doing until she was interrupted.  
  
Kagome raked her hand through her still damp hair. The shower helped keep her awake. She sighed.  
  
"Why can't the world turn into night and day at the same time?'  
  
She had been awake all throughout the night. She had forgotten about the time difference. Now her sleeping schedule was messed up. She was asleep during most of the day, only to wake up at sunset and stay awake until late morning. That was how her schedule had been for the past two days, not counting the day she arrived. Today was her third full day.  
  
In all her time here, she still haven't met the master of the house. "Of course, since I suddenly adopted the vampiric nature of sleeping the day away and being active at night, it's not much of a surprise,' she thought sarcastically. Then, she berated herself. 'I should have made more of an effort to meet him earlier.'  
  
She was on her way to the dining room right now, to join the family for breakfast. She had be told by Kaede-san that Inu Taisho-sama would be having breakfast this morning and had requested her presence.  
  
Kagome took a turn to her right that would lead her to the room where the family eats their meals when there are no guests. She had learned that there were two dining rooms. One was large, as usual, and decorated to the nines. It was used to entertain the guests. The smaller one was for the family. It had an antique wooden table and six chairs surrounding it. The room had plenty of windows that let the sunlight stream in. The room was already painted pale yellow, with the distinctive pattern made by a sponge in gold. [A/N: My mom has that sponge. It reminds me of that block of cheese with all the holes in it that is often used in those cartoons. The pattern comes out real nice, surprisingly.] The sunlight only serves to brighten the room further. The open windows let the cool, fresh morning breeze in, playing with the curtains as it passes by.  
  
The room gave Kagome a cozy feeling. Maybe it was simply because of all the sunlight drifting in. Or it's size. It was actually a normal sized room. Still large, but not huge like the other rooms. Whatever the reason, it definitely lightens her mood when she walks in here for her own "breakfast'.  
  
Kagome slowly walked in the room and looked at the table for any occupants. There she saw Inu Yasha, the master's younger son. He, too, had silver hair like his brother. His, however, was shorter and seemed wilder. It seems like he doesn't take care of his appearance as well as his elder sibling does. Inu Yasha, two years younger than Sesshoumaru, was also shorter than his towering, six-foot plus brother. Nonetheless, he still was taller that Kagome's petite form.  
  
Kagome thought back to the first time they met. He had mistaken her for someone else. 'What did he call me again. . .? Oh, yeah. Kikyo. By the sounds of it, she was his girlfriend or something.'  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes had lit up when he saw her, a grin instantly appearing on his boyish face. He crossed the room and gave her a hug.  
  
"What are you doing here, Kikyo? It's rather early isn't it?" His grin grew even wider, if possible. "Or did you miss me so, that you just had to run over here and give me a kiss?"  
  
Kagome, shocked by his behavior, had not said a word so far. As he leaned in, for what she realized as a kiss, she broke out of her stupor and quickly slapped his face.  
  
"Ow! What did you do that for," Inu Yasha half growled and half pouted.  
  
"Get off me!" yelled Kagome as she pushed him away.  
  
Their interaction attracted attention, including Sesshoumaru's who happened to be passing by. He arrived in time to see Inu Yasha lean in for a kiss towards a girl he thought to be Kikyo, with her back to him. The raven haired girl suddenly slapped him. Sesshoumaru held in his laughter and settled for a smirked instead as he realized his brother's mistake.  
  
"Huh? But Kikyo-"  
  
"I said stay away from me," screamed Kagome as she took another step away from him to make up for the step he took towards her.  
  
"What are you saying Kikyo?" Inu Yasha asked, confused at the "unintelligible" sounds "Kikyo" was making, as he reached out to grab her hand.  
  
By this time, the shouting has attracted the attention of several servants. They stood at the side, watching, hesitant to interfere in the yelling match.  
  
"I am not Kikyo! Stop calling me that!"  
  
Sesshoumaru who, though immensely enjoying watching his brother embarrass himself, decided to put a stop to all the noise. He had very sensitive hearing and he would like to keep it that way until he turns eighty. He sauntered over to the arguing "couple", the smirk never leaving his face.  
  
Kagome caught sight of him as he approached. "Sesshoumaru! Can you please explain to this BAKA brother of your's that I'm NOT Kikyo?!?"  
  
Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to cover his ears as she screeched.  
  
"Well, little brother, it seems that your wench has finally woke up and decided to leave you," he said in Japanese. A lull in the yelling, then:  
  
"WHAT!?! Kikyo, you can't really mean that!?" Inu Yasha turned to ask Kagome, disbelievingly, as he searched her eyes for the truth, his hands clutching her shoulders as if he left go he would die.  
  
Sesshoumaru's smirk wavered at the expression on his brother's face. It was. . . pained and. . . desperate. He suddenly felt the tiniest fingers of guilt touch his heart. He scowled.  
"Eh," Kagome was suddenly thrown off balance at the look on the idiot's face. She felt her anger begin to slip away. She turned to the young man at her side. "Sesshoumaru, what did you tell him?"  
  
Inu Yasha also turned to his brother. Then something clicked, and he turned back towards the girl in front of him. "Wait...Are you speaking English?" he asked her urgently, all the while thinking, 'Kikyo doesn't know how to speak English!'  
  
"Huh?" Kagome only understood the "English" part. "Yes! Yes, I speak English! I'm NOT Kikyo!" she nodded vigorously, as desperate as he was to be understood.  
  
As Inu Yasha finally understood, he released Kagome's shoulders. Relief flooded through him and his body relaxed. Then it tensed once again as he realized what his so called brother has done. He immediately swung at him.  
  
"You assh**e! You sadist!"  
  
Sesshoumaru barely avoided the punch. He was still thinking about the way his actions made him feel. Now, he put off his musings and switched his attention to his raging brother.  
  
He sided-stepped another wildly thrown punch, then grabbed Inu Yasha's arm and twisted it behind his back. Inu Yasha thrashed about, trying without success to get free, growls and yells never ceasing.  
  
Kagome watched on in horror and concern. What was it with these brothers? Why the violence? 'That's not what's important right now.'  
  
"Stop it! Please!"  
  
Both brothers looked at her momentarily before resuming their struggle. Sesshoumaru clearly had the upper hand, but Inu Yasha wasn't giving in after that stunt his loathed brother pulled.  
  
"You bastard! Let me go!"  
  
"Stop struggling then."  
  
Inu Yasha slowly stopped his futile attempts to get free. Sesshoumaru held him for a few seconds more, then cautiously loosened his grip. Inu Yasha pulled himself free, then once again tried to hit Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widen slightly before narrowing dangerously.  
  
"Moron."  
  
He caught the balled up fist aiming for his face. Then he quickly stooped to knock Inu Yasha's legs out from underneath him. All air left Inu Yasha's lungs as he hit the ground. He looked up at his brother who now had pinned him to the floor.  
  
Sesshoumaru's faces hovered inches above his victim. His eyes had turned a darker shade of its lustrous gold.  
  
"It is your fault, pathetic one. Had you listened and taken those English lesson as you were told, then you would not have had any problems. If you were not so blinded by "love' then you would have noticed that this is not the same woman as your wench." He spat out the word like it was something despicable.  
  
'Something had happened before. Someone had done something to hurt him through love and trust.' Kagome suddenly realized, sadness filling her being as she thought of the distant and cold young man.  
  
"Why do you hate women so much, Sesshou? Do you still think of what she has done and still hold a grudge against all females?"  
  
At this, Sesshoumaru slammed Inu Yasha into the ground again, that cold, indifferent killer look in his eyes. Inu Yasha winced, but continued on.  
  
"Not all women are like her," he said softly. All his anger towards his elder brother left. He too was a victim of her actions.  
  
As the two brothers had this interesting little exchange, the room was dead silent. No one dared to move lest they make a sound, interrupting this precious moment in which things were about to be revealed. However, this was not their lucky day, for as soon as Inu Yasha had said those words, Kaede walked into the room to see Sesshoumaru's hands at his brother's throat. She gave a gasp.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Inu Yasha! Get off the floor and stop this nonsense immediately!" This startled everyone, even the combatants. The servants took this as their cue to leave and return to work, lest Kaede-san decide to lecture them as well.  
  
"Really! The thought of two grown men in college rolling around on the floor trying to beat each other up. It is ridiculous! One would think that you two are enemies, not brothers! What would your father say if he saw you too behaving like that!"  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha had stood up when Kaede first made her presence known. Sesshoumaru's impassive facade was back in place and it was impossible to tell what he was thinking right now. Inu Yasha, though, had a slightly ashamed look on his face. His head was lowered as he mumble an apology.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at Kaede coldly and announced, " I couldn't care less what he would say."  
  
Inu Yasha's head shot up as he heard this. 'The arrogant, disrespectful jerk!' He wisely kept his mouth shut, and instead glared at Sesshoumaru's back as he walked out of the room.  
  
Kaede sighed and dismissed Inu Yasha. He left quickly. She then turned to see a bewildered Kagome. She smiled sadly and shook her head.  
  
Needless to say, Kagome had a lot to think about in the long, lonely hours of the night. 'I guess all families have their problems. And, like in everything else, rich families have more.' Kagome mused.  
  
"I wonder why those two hate each other so much anyways?'  
  
A movement at the other end of the table caught her eye. She turned her head to look who it was and gave a small gasped. 'Talk about family resemblance.'  
  
It would seem all three men in the family had silver hair, gold eyes and imposing height. The man before her was in his early fifties. Like his sons, he wore his hair long, although his was tied back neatly in a low ponytail. He still had a good figure despite his age. Some gain weight over the years, their muscles losing their firmness and becoming flabby, but such was not the case with him. Kagome could see where the boys got their good looks.  
  
Kagome turned to the man as he stood up.  
  
"Good morning there, young lady." He smiled at her, then pointed to a chair opposite from Inu Yasha. "Come, take a seat."  
  
Kagome sat down. There was already a plate set on the table.  
  
"Thank you, Inu Taisho-sama." She smiled, trying not to show how nervous she was. This was the master of the house, the one who owned everything thing under the roof. 'Just relax, Kagome, and trying not to make a fool of yourself.'  
  
"What would you like for breakfast," he asked as he motioned for a servant. "Eggs, bacon, pancakes? Or, perhaps, something more traditional?"  
  
"Um, eggs, bacon and some toast would be welcomed. Thank you"  
  
Inu Taisho smiled as he noticed her nervousness. Her hands were under the table, doubtlessly fidgeting.  
  
"Please relax. I will not bite."  
  
Kagome gave a small laugh. She stole glance at Inu Yasha. He had avoided making eye contact with her since her arrival.  
  
'I don't blame him. What exactly would do you say to someone you miss took for your girlfriend?'  
  
Not to mention, neither one of them wanted to talk about the fight in front of his father.  
  
"So, you will be staying here with us for a year, correct Miss Kagome?" Kagome nodded in confirmation. "Have you met my other son, Inu Yasha?"  
  
Across the table, the subject of the conversation tensed. 'Would she say anything about the other day?'  
"Yes, sir, I have." Kagome looked at him from the corner of her eye. "He seems. . . to be quite nice." She smiled to support the statement.  
  
Inu Yasha was bewildered at this. He was so sure that she would tell on him. She was so livid. . .'  
  
"Well that is nice to hear. Inu Yasha?" he prompted.  
  
"Thank you," he looked at her, his eyes thanking her for a whole other reason. He shoved the last bit of his pancakes into his mouth and stood up. Now would be a good time to leave. With quick good bye he left the room to meet with his friends, more specifically, a certain someone.  
  
Inu Taisho shook his head as he watched his son walk out the door. " So tell me about yourself."  
  
Kagome's breakfast had arrived as she described herself, her goals and her family. Inu Taisho was very interested to find out about the family shrine that her grandparents tended to before coming to American.  
  
A good half hour had past and they were still talking. Kagome found her host to be a good listener and someone easy to talk to, despite his tailored suit.  
  
After a lull in the conversation, Inu Taisho spoke again, for the first time divulging intimate information.  
  
"You must be wondering why I chose to invite a student to live with us. Well, as you've notice, this is a very big house. And oft times it gets lonely. My two sons don't get along very well." He smiled sadly before continuing. "I'm glad that you were chosen to reside with us," he smiled at her kindly, almost like how a father would. "I have always wanted a daughter and wondered how it would be like. . . "  
  
He took a deep breath, "But seeing as how Sakura died, I guess it was for the best that we didn't have one. I wouldn't know how to raise one." His voice trailed off, and a far- away look entered his eyes. "As it is, I couldn't even raise my two sons.'  
  
Kagome didn't know what to say. It obviously pained him to talk about his personal life, and he barely knew her. She was touched. Before she could think of something appropriate to say, Inu Taisho-sama spoken again.  
"Sakura, Sesshou's and Inu Yasha's mother. . .She died." He closed his eyes.  
  
"Inu Taisho-sama, you do not have to tell me about it," Kagome said softly.  
  
"No, I think you should know. After all, you will be living with us for a year. It is best you know of the past. It will reveal some things about this family." He paused to take in another breath. "She died when the children were little. They--Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru, and herself-- were kidnaped, to be held for ransom."  
  
"She died that night. She was shot in front of my sons." He suddenly slammed his fist onto the dining table, making Kagome jump. "By that bitch."  
  
"That night forever changed our lives. Sesshou was hit the hardest by it. He was closest to Sakura. Where ever she went, he went. They were like two peas of the same pod. He was so much like her. . . ".  
  
"He was always calm, even as a child, but he was warm. Always smiling. . .And his laughter. It would ring throughout the house."  
  
"But after that night, he withdrew within himself. He stopped laughing and turned cold." Kagome thought he was done talking and wracked her brain for something to say, but it was not so.  
  
"And it's all my fault," he whispered shakily. He lowered his head to his hands as he fought to keep his emotions in check.  
  
Kagome did not know what to do. What do you say to someone who had just told about his most painful memories?  
  
'But, I've lost someone, too.'  
  
Kagome put her small hand on his broad, quaking shoulders in an effort to comfort him.  
  
"Shh. I'm sure it was not your fault. That is how everyone feels, after they've lost someone special to them. But sometimes, things happen. And we have no control over them. We blame ourselves for not doing something to prevent it, but could we really have made a difference? Some things are meant to be, and there is nothing we can do to change it. The most we can do is accept it. If we are lucky, we could prevent the same things from happening again in the future."  
  
She patted his shoulders, and, before turning said, "Remember that. I'm sure our loved ones would not want us to blame ourselves for it."  
  
As she reached the door to leave him to mourn in private, Kagome heard a quiet 'thank you'. She closed the door softly behind her.  
  
'You are wise beyond your years. Have you, too, lost someone?' A silent figure in the shadows wondered. He had overheard the conversation. He was surprised that his father would confide in this girl.  
  
Quietly, he walked out of the house and into the bright and shiny day.  
  
A/N: Expect for Kagome, Sesshoumaru, his father, and Kaede, no one knows how to speak English in the fic. Unless, explicitly written, everyone with the exception of those mentioned above will be speaking Japanese. Also, I have put the Japanese parts in italics.  
  
Has anyone noticed how Kagome's last name is Japanese, though her father is American? Well, folks, I haven't thought of an explanation. Can anyone? LOL. I totally overlooked that fact.  
  
Um, I need help again. Can anyone suggest a Japanese last name for Sesshou's family? Please email me at Sesshyangel@aol.com or tell me in your review. Here's something you might consider in deciding on a name.  
  
-They are HUMAN. This is an AU folks.  
  
-They are filthy rich. Both parents of Sesshou's came from rich families.  
  
-they own a medically related business. I'm thinking of a business with two distinct branches. This is how I'm planning on incorporating the two swords bit.  
  
And another thing. Anyone know of a good place to visit in Japan? I need places in which Sesshou can show Kagome around in . Please include a description of the place, of what makes it special and different from other places. It doesn't necessarily have to be a famous tourist spot. It can be a small place that has some value, like a park or something. Or maybe some sort of festival. I dunno. Anything is possible. Maybe a place where some romance could ensue. I need to bring them together somehow!  
  
Please respond!  
  
Oh yeah!  
  
Sesshyangel: THANK YOU to all my lovely, wonderful, supportive kind, generous--  
  
Sesshou: ::Taps foot on the floor:: You're doing it again.  
  
Sesshyangel: Fine. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to those that took the time to read my fic. Feel free to point out errors and places where I can improve my writing.  
  
Albino Kitsune: This is an AU. Kagome lives in America. Hence she does not know Japanese as she should.  
  
Profiler120: WOW. I can't believe one of my favorite authors read my fic! OK. ::Pushes Profiler120 away:: Don't do that. I have no desire to embarrass myself in front of such a great writer.  
  
Sesshou: You forgot something.  
  
Sesshyangel: Oh yeah. ::bows down:: thank you Celine. You have my eternal gratitude.  
  
Sesshou: ::Pats Sesshyangel on the head:: Good girl. Now sit.  
  
Sesshyangel: Wha...? I'm not the dog here! Do I need to borrow Kagome's subduing necklace from Striking Falcon's "How to Train a Taiyoukai" ?  
  
Sesshou: ::pales:: NO!  
  
Sesshyangel: Good boy. ::position reversal:: 


	6. Ch 5: Rush Hour

q(-.-)p Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. 

  


_The Exchange Student_

Chapter 5: Rush Hour Traffic 

July 10, 2003

A/N: "..." means talking

'...' means thoughts

*...* Means emphasis.

_Italics_ means dialogue in Japanese.

Sorry for not updating! My computer is old and grumpy. It wouldn't let me load my chappies onto Fanfiction. I lost My Briefcase [its how I usually get my chapters on] for some reason. Now I got a new lapietopie!. Anyways, I've got plenty of reviews and lots of wonderful ideas. You guys rock! 

A/N[2]: The flashback was in Japanese, just to let you know. Sesshou's naturally brilliant, but even he had to start off little. He didn't know English at that age.

Sesshoumaru reached his destination. He parked near the woods, under the protection the shade provided from the hot sun. He got out of his silver Jaguar [A/N: sorry I don't know much about cars. This one's out of my imagination: it's silver, and has one of those tops that automatically lowers it self, etc.] and walked into the woods. He did not slow down as he stepped on a narrow dirt path, hidden from plain view. As he entered the shade, he removed his designer sunglasses and put it in his breast pocket. 

He walked through the towering trees and saplings for a few minutes, mindful of any stray branches that might whip him for trespassing through them. It wasn't two hard. He made sure that the path did not grow too wild, but did not clear it so much that one passing by would be able to see a path. 

After a few minutes, the atmosphere around him began to lighten, and a clearing became visible in the distance. As he came upon the clearing, he took a moment to take everything in. No matter how many times he came here, he never grew tired of the sight.

The large clearing was surrounded by trees, it's intertwining branches serving to block out the rest of the world and keeping itself secluded in turn. Stretching from one side of the clearing to cover three-fourths of the area was a small lake. The surface was calm, the water barely rippling as the breeze was too mild to do anything. The trees on one side came right up to the water. On another side of the lake, the land rose about a dozen feet above the water and hung over it, forming the perfect place to drive from. A small smile graced Sesshoumaru's lips as the recalled all the times that he did just that. 

His eyes fell on the lone sakura tree, next, on the opposite side. The tree was some distance away from the wild trees that grew nearby. Clearly it was planted there. It was very close to the edge of the lake. In fact, its roots crawled right up to the water, as its branches gazed at it's counterpart on the still surface. He made his way to it, and sought after the comfort it never failed to give him. 

Their sanctuary. 

He took a deep breath, breathing in the scent on the breeze. He let his eyes roam around the clearing, as he gave his mind the freedom to take any turn it desired. 

Her anniversary is almost upon them once again. Just a few weeks more. . .Maybe he'll come to her grave with his father and brother for once, instead of coming here to mourn in private. His father was always trying to get him to come, saying that they should mourn as a family.

'Or what is left of it.' 

Sesshoumaru tilted his head back against the tree trunk. 'Truth is, okaasan [sp?], you were what kept this family together.' 

His father was always too busy with running the family business to spend much time with his wife and kids. So it was just the three of them that went out for something to eat, always the three of them that went to amusement parks. It was his mother who went to open school night to meet their teachers. It was her mother that raised them. Sakura adamantly refused to let servants, merely strangers paid to do their job, to take care of her babies.

_"They cannot give them the love that they need, the love that only *I* , as their mother, can give them,"_ she often said to those that questioned her decision. And thus, she formed a strong bond with each of her children, but more so with her eldest. Sesshoumaru never forgot her, her warmth, her vivacity, the love that she readily offered to those closest to her, and the kindness she showed to all.

He never did, but it seems her husband did. 'But then, what would he know? He was never there anyway,' he thought bitterly. After her death, his father just threw himself into his work even more than ever. He barely even took the time to comfort his grieving sons. After his mother's death, there was no one who offered him the same unconditional and unwavering love, no one left to comfort him with arms wide open. 

Even his brother Inu Yasha forgot about her. It was part of the reason why he detested his sibling. He never mentioned her. No one talked about her, praised her beauty or her kindness. They pushed her aside. After her death, Inu Taisho moved out of the room they shared upon their union. 

All that remained was pictures. And most of it was in his room. Whole albums of her smiling, laughing, holding him in her arms as his infant body wailed for reasons he did not want to think of too hard. . . . Pictures of her tickling the boys. . . Face beaming as she looked upon her eldest who had graduated at the top of his class. . . . He even had pictures of her that she wasn't aware of, such as the one of her in a stunning evening gown as she prepared for a company dinner party. It was a shimmering ice blue, with a small train trailing behind her as she glided across the floor. She had sent him to bed, tucking him in for the night herself before getting ready. Sesshoumaru, who had gotten thirsty, decided to run to the kitchen for a glass of milk when he saw her standing at the bottom of the grand staircase looking like one of those fairy tale princesses that those girls always giggled about. 

After a gaping for a second or two, he gathered his wits about him and ran back to his room for his brand new camera, the one he had received for his birthday a few days prior. He quickly snapped a few shots as she twirled around, rewarding him with wonderful shots for his efforts. Sesshoumaru often wondered after that if she had heard him and therefore put on a little show for him. After all, catching a pair of small, pattering feet are what mothers do best. 

His mind played before his eyes a string of other fond memories. One in particular caught his attention. It was on a warm spring day. The air was still cool, but no so that they had to wear jackets. It was the day they planted the sakura tree.

~~~*~~~

"Mama?" 

"Yes, Sweetie?" Sakura looked down at the little boy cuddled in her arms. She pushed the wavy silver hair off his face, to peer at the golden eyes looking back at her. Sakura frowned. There was a smug of dirt on his angelic face. She licked her thumb then brought down it to the offending mark on her son's cheek. 

Mother and son had just sat down after toiling under the noon sun, struggling to dig a hole big enough for the young sapling. After an hour or two, Sakura and Sesshoumaru finally managed to plant the sakura tree. The shovels were now next to the wheel barrel in which they had brought the tree, one shovel much smaller than the other. Actually, as Sesshoumaru thought back on it, it was more of a shovel to be used in the beach while building a sand castle, not to be digging up dark soil with clumps of grass in it. 

"How cwom. . ." Sesshoumaru paused for a moment until she was done. It was hard to talk when your cheek is being mushed into your mouth and your mouth being pulled out of proportion. 

"There." Sakura beamed down on her first born's now spotless face. "What were you saying, Sesshou?" 

"Um, how come we never take Inu Yasha with us over here?" the ever inquisitive little boy asked, as he unconsciously held onto his breath. He felt. . .rather special that his mother brought only him here, but at the same time felt a twinge of guilt about feeling so. He knew he shouldn't be happy that his adorable, though often bothersome, baby brother is being left out. But still. . .

  


Sakura laughed. She had an inkling as to what Sesshou was alluding to and what prompted the question. She replied, 

"Do you remember that afternoon when I left you with Inu Yasha to go to a retirement party? Even though you were happy enough to play with your little brother, you were on the verge of tears by the time your father and I got home later that evening. You didn't know what to do." 

Sakura gave another little laugh. "He was running around in his diapers and screaming at the top of his lungs. And your room, your neat and tidy little room, was in total disarray."

"Yeah," Sesshou agreed. "He was in desperate need of a diaper change. His poo- poo was falling out," he added, wrinkling his tiny nose in disgust. 

The beautiful young mother couldn't help but tweak the little nose that wriggled in front of her. "Well, Inu Yasha is very hyper." At the confused face she received, she added, "He is very active and always runs around a lot. He could never stand still and remain quiet. He always has to do something."

Sesshou's little head bobbed up and down. "He always runs around when I'm doing my homework. When I hold him still so he won't be noisy, he always cries."

Sakura raised an slender eyebrow in concern. "Well, are you sure it's not because you grip his arms too hard?" 

"Oh." 

Now what? Will his mommy be angry at him for hurting Inu?

No admonishing response came. Instead Sakura explain gently that he should be more careful when handling his little brother. 

"Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Inu Yasha is very hyper and always has to do something. Knowing that, I don't think he will enjoy it here with us. It's simply not in his nature. He will most likely beg to go home and play with his toys after a short while. 

"Besides," a frown creased her forehead at the thought that entered her mind, "I don't want him too close to the water. Knowing him, he would run right up to the lake the moment we get through the trees and start splashing around. I don't want him wandering off too far, and possibly drowning."

"What about me? Don't you worry about me?"

"No, I know I have nothing to worry about you. You aren't the type to go running off." Sakura tilted her head to one side in thought. "Hmm. But you know, that's not a bad idea, my little angel. You'll have to learn how to swim someday."

His mother graced him with another one of her dazzling smiles. 

"Tomorrow afternoon, we'll bring a change of clothing, and I'll teach you how to float."

"Really?" Sesshoumaru squealed with delight, bright eyes opened wide. "Great! Then can I jump of that cliff over there?" He pointed to the opposite shore. 

Sakura laugh at the excitement that radiated off her son. He was practically bouncing up and down. She was glad to see him so. 'He's so serious sometimes. I wish he'd be more like children his age, even if it means getting into trouble and running around like crazy.'

"Well, not yet. Let's take things slow. First I have to show you how to hold your breath underwater."

She stood up, stretched, and dusted her now dirt covered jeans. She reached for Sesshou's small hand and started to walk towards the pathway leading out of their little sanctuary. 

"Let's go home and get cleaned up. Then we'll take Inu Yasha and go out for a bite to eat, and then maybe have some ice cream afterwards."

"Okay! Hurry up then," he exclaimed as he proceeded to pull on his mother's hand to increase their way-too-slow pace. 

~~~*~~~ 

Several hours have passed by, the sun long pass its zenith, when he snapped out of his reverie, his last being about a time when his mother, Inu Yasha and himself ate out at a favorite restaurant after a victorious soccer match for Sesshoumaru's team. The thought of food alerted his stomach to just how late in the afternoon it was. It chastised its owner by way of a growl. 

He stood up and dusted his pants for any dirt that may have snuck up on him while his mind was away. As he retraced his steps through the woods he thought of his choices for a late lunch. Well, the cook could always whip up something for him and he would eat in solitude, but somehow, that thought did not appeal to him today. He mentally shrugged. Or he could just go out to grab a bite to eat. Surely someplace in Tokyo would satisfy his tastes.

'Yes, definitely the city. I could use the long drive.' He grimaced. 'Though I'd probably hit the rush hour traffic.' 

He continued the debate in his head over which place to eat at. As he emerged from the trees he finally settled on a popular restaurant that gave a wonderful view of the Tokyo Tower, a place where tourists often converge. 

_"Shit!"_ He forgot. He still had to give that American brat a tour of the city. He sighed, frustrated. He better do it now, before school starts again. But then, did he really want to ruin his day this way?

'No, it is best to get it over with.'

He sighed softly, a sigh of resignation. Sesshoumaru had never been one to put off what could be done today for tomorrow. That was Inu Yasha's department.

He drove back to the house and handed the keys to Kouga to park in the garage. As he walked through the house, he came across Kaede talking to an employee. She halted their conversation and looked towards him as he entered.

_"Good afternoon, Sesshoumaru-sama. Have you had your lunch, yet?"_ Kaede asked knowingly, with a smile. Despite the fact that they are not at all related, Kaede thinks of the boys as the grandsons she never had. She treated them as she would her own, scolding them when they became troublesome, and encouraging them when needed. She became the disciplinarian for the young masters, keeping them grounded and preventing them from turning into the typical snotty brats that millionaires seem so adept at producing. Besides, it was ridiculous to bow down to the demands of mere children. 

That line of thinking was why Sakura-sama held her in high esteem. She was the only one that the late mistress trusted her sons to.

_"Kaede-san, I will be going out for lunch, possibly dinner as well. I will be taking the girl with me. Don't wait for us,"_ he said, only pausing in his stride long enough to get his statement out. Thus, he missed the shock on the old woman's face, followed by an amused look.

'Out for lunch? Possibly dinner as well? And with a GIRL?' Kaede chuckled. 'Well, it's about time.'

  


It was nice and dark in the room. The thick drapes blocked out nearly all traces of the afternoon sun, unlike the sheer curtains that hung between it and the window panes. In the middle of the room, on the center of the large bed, a lump was barely visible underneath the blankets. The air con was running full blast and it was a good twenty degrees cooler inside than it was outside. 

The lump jumped as someone banged on the door. Good thing it was solid oak, or else it might have caved in. 

"Waa. . . ?" The covers slipped slightly to reveal a disheveled head as the pounding continued. Kagome was tempted to stay in bed, especially as she felt how cold it was in her room. 'Brr.' If she felt this cold with only her head and shoulders partly exposed, then how would she feel it she were to rise out from underneath the covers? She dove into her warm and toasty blanket again. 

"Fine. Do not complain that I did not warn you." growled a voice from the other side of the door, followed by a click. He had been knocking for a good five minutes! Sesshoumaru stepped into the cold room and stalked directly to the bed.

An unsuspecting Kagome was warming up, regaining the heat that she lost as she drifted asleep again. Ah. Sleep. Never could have enough of that. 

  


Suddenly, all warmth left her, and frigid air assaulted her from all directions. Her arms wrapped around her instinctively in a futile effort to retain heat. 

"Mama. . .only a bit longer." she mumbled. "Five min. . .promise." 

"Enough. You've already slept the day away. Get up. We are leaving."

"Wa. . . . ?" that was not her mother's normal voice. Did she get sick in this cold weather? Then Kagome's eyes shot open as she realized where she was and who was the owner of that cold, threatening voice. She bolted straight up.

Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru had decided at that time that it would give him immense pleasure in rattling her bones. Plus it would wake her up. He was grasping her shoulders when her forehead smacked into his.

"Ow!" The impact was enough to send Kagome's head tumbling down to her pillow, where it should have stayed. She was tempted to stay there, but it would be more satisfying to glared and yell at the idiot who dared barged in her room, ordering her to get up, only to send her back to bed. 

"What was that for, you bak-" She opened her cerulean blue eyes, after one last squeezed to keep the pain away, only to encounter furious golden ones. 'Eh. Maybe I should just keep quiet.' 

"Eh, uh, was there something you wanted, Sesshoumaru?" the daggers her sent her way made a lump rise in her throat. 

"Get dressed. We are going to the city." 

"Huh? Why?" she whined.

Kagome was about to slump back down on the inviting bed, but thought better of it as she met with another heated glare. 'Geez, and I thought nothing remotely warm could come from this glacier.' 

"Can't we at least go later? I've only been asleep for," she squinted at the clock on night stand next to the bed, "about four hours."

"Tough. Get used to the normal sleeping hours for the people of Japan. School will be starting be starting in a week." Some of the anger left his eyes to make room for scorn. 

  


"Not that I care if you fail your classes or not due to tardiness."

That received the desired affect. Kagome bolted up once again, this time without any unfortunately--and possibly life threatening--problems. 

"Fine, fine. Get out." She pointed to the door. At his raised eye brow, she added, "I can't get dressed if you're in here." Kagome thanked her lucky stars that she opted to wear her pajama top and bottom instead of the tank top and shorts she was debating over. Still, she hated that he saw her in her bubble gum pink and purple Teddy bear assemble. She groaned. What an image to put in his head. 

'Its bad enough that he thinks I'm an idiot, now he'll think I'm a five year old idiot.'

She gave a sigh. Oh, well. No use crying over spilled milk. 'I'll just have to prove him wrong later,' she thought as she made her way to the closet. 'What to wear?' She pulled out a pair of jeans and a brand new silky, dark green top with a V-shaped neckline. 

'No, wait. Knowing that bossy jerk, he would probably want me dressed in something "half-way decent," when I'm to be seen with him,' she snorted. She put back the jeans, a scowl marring her features, but held on to the top. 'Anyhow, I wouldn't want to look underdressed standing next to him.' 

She sighed mentally. He may be an arrogant bastard, but even she had to admit that he had an impeccable sense of style. The guy wore nothing less than immaculate clothing. Every shirt spotless and ironed, each pair of pants magically never showing a wrinkle no matter how long the guy sat, every shoe polished to blind, every hair in place. 

'I wonder how much conditioner that guy uses? Or does he go to the parlor every week or so?' A giggle escaped Kagome at the image of Sesshoumaru sitting in a chair in some parlor with his head stuck in one of those upside down bowl-like thingies that they always show on tv. One leg would be crossed so that it's ankle rests on the other leg's knee. Another giggle erupted from the girl. 'Maybe he reads those beauty magazines, and looks for tips on how to prevent split ends.' The absurd thoughts eased her anger. She felt happier and ready to go out and have some fun. 

'But seeing as who I'm going with, it's highly unlikely to happen.' Kagome felt herself deflate a bit, then remembered that she will be getting her first trip to the city. Instantly she perked up against. This is certainly worth losing sleep over. 

Kagome walked over to the ac and turned it off. Then she headed to her bathroom to change, before going outside to a once again emotionless Sesshoumaru. Kagome started to giggle when she saw Sesshoumaru's reddening forehead.

"What are you giggling about, girl?"

Kagome clear her throat. She ceased her giggling, feeling somewhat guilty for being the cause for it. "Your forehead is turning red."

Sesshoumaru felt himself become irritated. He tried to do this little twit a favor and what does he get in return? A red mark on his forehead and a headache. 'This was a bad idea.' But he'll be damned if a puny little girl made him back down from something he already decided he would do. Instead he retorted, "So is your's."

That removed all traces of the lingering smile on Kagome's face. Neither one said anything as Sesshoumaru led the way to his car. 

  


**q(^_^)p**

  


'Here we go again.' Kagome thought exasperatedly as she lifted a hand to her face to remove the hair that the wind blew there. It joined the rest of her hair in whipping behind her as they cruised down the streets leading into Tokyo. 

Kagome tried not to gape as she looked out of the corner of her eye at her silent companion. Sesshoumaru's silky tresses flew wildly behind him. 'His hair is even longer than mine,' she thought, mildly jealous. 'How come he doesn't have any problems with keeping his *longer* hair out of his face?' she thought crossly, as she brushed another strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Ugh." This is getting her no where, except down the road to being moody and snappish. 'Really now, does the guy have no common sense?' It is never a good idea to keep a female teenager from her much needed sleep. Then being a jackass all the while. 'It only leads to an easily irritated me.' If Kagome wasn't begging Sesshoumaru for the radio, she was muttering angrily under her breath about the jackass that she had been unfortunate enough to be stuck in the same car with. 

"How much longer?"

Sesshoumaru stole a glance at the girl sulking in the passenger seat besides him. He had his sunglasses back on, making peeking at her unnoticed even easier. It seems that the frown she was wearing earlier has never left her face. He smirked. 

"Keep that up and you'll soon have grooves deep enough to rival those of the Grand Canyon's running through your face." 

It seems that remark caught her off guard, and her mouth moved without a sound for a second. "Jerk! I don't see why you're smiling! It's all your fault! You're the reason I'm scowling like this!" Kagome yelled practically in Sesshoumaru's ears. 'The nerves of that guy!'

Sesshoumaru winced and pulled his head away from hers.

For a split second his eyes left the road to glance at the very red creature next to him, casting a murderous look in his direction, all the while still shouting at the top of her lungs, "You! Must you be such a @ssh*le? Every time you open your mouth it's to insult me! Hmph! Why can't you just remain the emotionless, impassive, cold marble statue that you are?"

It was during that split second as Kagome vented her anger and frustration that a car ran through the red light at the intersection just a few meters in front of them. 

"Oh my g-Look out!!" 

Sesshoumaru whipped his head back around in time to see the car. His eyes widened. He froze for a second, before he threw his weight into slamming down on the brakes.

The brakes squealed. A horn went off. 

Tire marks appeared on the gravel beneath the car. They were now crossing the intersection. The driver of the other car still has to react to the situation.

Kagome gripped sides of her seat and pressed her foot against the floor of the compact car. 'This is it.' She squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh god. . . !"

Sesshoumaru finally realized that the crash was unavoidable. They were going to have a head on collision with the black car. 'A sports car.' Funny, that he would be able to pick up such a trivial detail such as that at a time like this. He closed his eyes as the car came within six feet of him. 

At the last possible second the other driver swivelled to the left. It wasn't enough. The groan of metal pushing into metal and the sound of glass shattering permeated the air. 

  


Ok, if this works then I'll post up my thank you's. Then I'll work on the next chapter. 


	7. AN: hi there!

AN: Okay. It works! Yay! 

Sorry for not updating sooner. I haven't been able to update because I was beaten to a bloody pulp by Luminaglow. Just kidding! q(^,^)p My computer got messed up and wouldn't let me post new chapters onto the site, so I got discouraged. Another thing. I could have sworn that I wrote part of the next chapter, but when I checked my computer it wasn't there. Bummer. Another draw back. Sigh. But, I've got to say, I was surprised at how many people responded to my request for ideas. Thank you all. You've given me some great ideas and I appreciate them. One of you even guessed just about everything I had in store for this fic. [I swear that reviewer must have psychic abilities. Lol] 

Oh, for the last chapter, can anyone thing of a better distraction other than Kagome getting pissed off so that they can have an accident? (That doesn't sound right. T_T) I hate the ending. It just suxs. I think it's kinda childish of Kagome to do something like that. Suggestions, anyone? 

Um, some people I want to respond to:

Atashi-wa-Yume: Oh gods! I lost it! The email you sent me. I saved it on AOL, and when I updated versions I lost it. I'm so sorry! And it was really helpful too. So now I'll just have to make it up. Grr. Stupid computer! ::gives it a nice good kick:: But thank you. I really appreciate the help. Sigh. I'm such an air head.

  


ChibiBakaKitsune: LOL. And the timeless debate continues on! I seriously don't know how it is spelled. I've seen it both ways and here on fanfic.net I see SesshoUmaru more often. I will stick with it because it is the one I am used to. Here's another thing: what IS that thing on his shoulder? Anyone know what it is and has proof to back it up?

  


Lanenkar: q(@.@)p That's a bit too confusing for me. But I'll take the Miroku idea. Hehe. That'd be a new way of introducing him as. Yeah, I was looking for a tourist guide for Japan in the library, but I didn't find one. They must have had one for every country out there but Japan. And the library (it is one of the biggest in the area) I went to was in an area that had many asian people. How weird is that? 

  


Luminaglow: Lol. I liked your review. It made me laugh, and it still makes me smile when I read it now. I am honored that you deem me good enough to bash! Sorry it took me so long. I didn't mean it!

  


NymphDemon: I do that too! I review before I read the chapter. LOL. Sometimes I don't have enough time on the net, so what I do is copy and paste the chapter to my WordPad. It works better than printing them out. Cheaper and environmentally friendlier too. Just remember to delete them cuz then they can get pretty big. My only problem is that I don't get to review as soon as I finish the story and sometimes I forget to. Sowie, all you authors out there. And thanks for putting me on your fav list. Isn't SF wonderful? I love her Unexpected Allies trilogy.{Sesshy being sat!} I thought it was very cruel of her to leave us off at that point though. But she'll post it up soon enough so I suppose I should just be patient.

  


Tiffany: Hmm, I might put in a visit to their shrine. I dunno. I merely put it in so as the incorporate her miko heritage. ) 

  


X: Wow. That is so cool! Wish I have something even remotely like that to brag about. Unfortunately, I am not blessed with such a linage.

  
  
  
  


Wackoramaco87: Am I really doing a decent job of keeping them in character? I dunno. I have trouble with Sesshy. He has scars that are the reasons behind his present day persona. I think that he's not all that cold inside, so that's what I'm aiming for: a sensitive side that will eventually show. And you asked me if I plan on having a happy ending for this fic. Your answer is at the bottom of the page. q(o_o)p

  
  
  


Thanks to everyone who reviewed and emailed me. [An a special thanks to those people that put me on their fav list. Can you believe that? You peeps are so great!!! Did you notice that more people review on fanfic than on MM.org? The same fics on here gets much more reviews than it does over there. I don't know why though. It's the exact same fic and author. O.o]

  
  
  


Kagome groaned. She lifted her head and opened her eyes to look around. Immediately she regretted the decision. The small movement was enough to send waves of nausea through her. She put her hand to her forehead to ward off the feeling, then looked down at the same hand. There was no blood. She breathed a sigh of relief. She then checked her arms and chest for any signs of injury. Except for several already red spots, promising to be wonderful shades of blacks and blues before the day is over, she was overall in good shape, considering as how she was in an accident just seconds ago. 

  


Kagome thanked her lucky stars that she had been wearing her seatbelt. Though her chest felt slightly bruised, she didn't incur any life-threatening injuries. The air bag, too helped. Fortunately - or unfortunately, depending on whose point of view you are looking out from - Sesshoumaru's Porsche had them eq–

  


"Oh, Kami! Sesshoumaru!" She turned to her left. What greeted her made her choke back a half-scream, a half-sob.

  


Sesshoumaru was slumped over the deflated airbag, against the steering wheel. Crimson streaks stained his luminous hair. Above his ahead the windshield was cracked. He was not wearing his seltbelt. 

  


"Oh Kami, oh.. . ! What do I–?" Kagome took a deep breathe and struggled to keep her rapidly rising hysteria under control. She quickly unbuckled her belt and leaned over to Sesshoumaru's side. She brushed away his hair from his seraphic face with trembling fingers. 

  


"Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru, can you hear me? Please! Answer me!" she pleaded with the unconscious man. Kagome tapped his face lightly in an attempt to wake him up, but to no avail. 

"Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru! This isn't funny! Wake up!" Kagome broke down, unable to take in all that has happened within the past few minutes. She began to shake him, her sobs growing in desperation. She looked around her. All around the scene of the accident, pedestrians had stopped to watch.

  


'What are they doing? Can't they see Sesshoumaru needs help? Why are they just standing there, like this is some sort of entertainment on tv?'

  


"Help us! Someone, anyone, help us! Do something. Don't just stand there!"

  


A man in a business suit, closed his cell phone and walked over to the hysterical young woman and the motionless man in her arms. _"I just called an ambulance. They should be here momentarily. Are you ok?"_

  


"Please sir, help him.!" Kagome managed to get out through her sobs. " I-I don't kn-know what to d-do! I-I. . ."

'Its all my fault. If only I hadn't lost my temper. . . .'

The business man pried Sesshoumaru carefully away from Kagome and pressed his fingers to his neck. Kagome realized what he was doing and instantly stilled. She waited for his answer, waited for what seemed like forever. 

  


The man looked away and sadly shook his head. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


You don't really think I'm that mean, do ya? Tsk, tsk. Ye of little faith.

LOL. Sorry. I couldn't resist. I needed to get my creative juices flowing (its still sluggish btw) and this came to mind. I want to write an angsty fic. Eh, sort of. 

But, anyway. Anyone feel like writing a fic in which they can incorporate a scene like this in it? Then you can tell me how Kagome handles losing her loved one. (This has to take place after they have fallen in love, of course.) How does she overcome it, if at all? {Preferably on her own, without finding another man to help her forget about it.}

  
  


******************************************************************************

  



	8. Ch 6: Bad News First, then Good News Par...

biDisclaimer:/i/b All my money went to feed the bunny that tinkerbell_06 gave me. I tried to buy Sesshou and the IY gang, but sadly, bunny food isn't as valuable as it used to be.

  


bAN:/b I read over the reviews I got and you guys make me wanna cry. Didn't you read the last few sentences of the AUTHOR'S NOTES? 

  


******************************************************************************

1. You don't really think I'm that mean, do ya? Tsk, tsk. Ye of little faith.

LOL. Sorry. I couldn't resist. I needed to get my creative juices flowing (its still sluggish btw) and this came to mind. I want to write an angsty fic. Eh, sort of. 

But, anyway. Anyone feel like writing a fic in which they can incorporate a scene like this in it? Then you can tell me how Kagome handles losing her loved one. (This has to take place after they have fallen in love, of course.) How does she overcome it, if at all? {Preferably on her own, without finding another man to help her forget about it.}

****************************************************************************************************

  


That is not part of this story! I want to write something like that, or have somebody write it, but it will not appear in this fic. I was bored and wanted a sad fic... So in other words I was begging for a fic like that. I sort of got my wish courtesy of I think lady Sesshoumaru in her fic "Solitary Storm". But that was too sad. 

Well, the purpose of this accident is to introduce, well, you'll see. If Sesshoumaru was to die then, this wouldn't have a story. 

I am soo sorry for the people who wanted it to end that way. Email me if you want it to @ Sesshyangel@aol.com and maybe I'll write an ending for that? Please forgive me? I could never kill Sesshy off. I feel so bad. I'm gonna slink away into a corner now. 

  


biTitle:/i/b_ bThe Exchange Student/b_

  


Chapter 6: _Bad News First, Then the Good News (Part I)_

  


September 16, 2003

  
  


_"Did you see that? It was–"_

  


_ "–car crashed into the silver car! Whose fault was–"_

The shocked, albeit excited chatter reached their ears from all sides.__

_ "Man, do I feel sorry for the owner of that car."_

  


_ "Car? You're worried about the car? There's a man in there!"_

  


_"Yume, you only noticed him because he is 'hott'! Hey where are you going?"_

Said young woman rushed over the young man's side. His silver hair was flung in every direction. _"Hello? Sir? Are you alright?"_ She lay a hand on his shoulder, relishing the feel of the silky strands underneath her fingers. She shook him gently.

  
  
  


Everything was dark. His body felt so heavy, his movements were sluggish. Sesshoumaru felt something on his left shoulder. It took him a few tries to open his eyes, each time his dark lashes fluttering against his pale cheeks before falling under the weight of his eye lids. 

  


_"Oh, thank goodness! Are you alright?"_

  


Sesshoumaru groaned. A large array of sounds bombarded his eyes. Such a loud racket. Don't they know how he hates noises? He clutched his aching head. "What's going on?" he demanded, though his voice was weak, as if from sleepy, taking most of the bite away from it.

  


_"You were in a car accident."_

  


Sesshoumaru was startled into looking up at the speaker. A young woman stood before him. She tucked her stylish short dark behind her ears. He noticed that she was a bit flushed and wondered somewhere in the back of his still foggy brain if it was due to all the excitement the car crash has generated.

  


Humans were a curious lot. Often, traffic jams occur when the noisy drivers slow down their vehicle to get a better view of the carnage. 

As his mind slowly returned to him, Sesshoumaru asked her who she was.

  


_"I'm Yume."_ She let her gaze run over him again. His hair was in disarray, though it did not take away from his appeal. It surrounded him, its lustrous quality making him seem as if he was glowing. That, and his glassy, unfocused eyes made the thought of an angel who lost his way from heaven and found his way here on earth pop into Yume's eyes. 

  


_"You seem okay. No major injuries, at least not as far as I can tell. You should still go to the hospital, tho–"_

  


A groan interrupted Yume, preventing her from finishing her sentence. She looked past Sesshoumaru and saw the girl. She felt ashamed: she had forgotten about her. Her eyes darted to the guy next to her. She couldn't help but feel felt a little disappointed to see that she lost his attention.

  


Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped into focus upon hearing the groan. He pulled his gazed away from Yume's direction, of which he has unconsciously been staring in as he spaced out, and turned to his right. He saw the exchange student; she was just beginning to stir. Sesshoumaru felt a sudden pang of guilt. He opened his mouth to call out her name, but... he had never even bothered to remember her name, he realized.

  


Sesshoumaru pushed the feeling aside, and instead settled for omitting her name and simply asking if she was okay. He was vaguely aware of the fact that he and the girl had both asked the question, though in different languages.

  


"Hmm?" She lifted her head in the direction of the voices, and promptly pressed her hand to her. It did little to keep her vision from spinning. "Oh, my head. . ." she groaned.

  


Sesshoumaru did a quick search of Kagome himself, seeing as she still hasn't processed what had just occurred in the last few minutes, or what her current predicament is now. Thankfully, she was wearing her seatbelt, as he was wearing his. She had no serious injury other than a few red spots that were sure to turn into bruises. 

  


Yume's companion came over. He held a cell phone in his hand of which he had just flipped closed the cover. He informed Sesshoumaru that he had called the police and that an ambulance was on its way there. As soon as the tall and lanky young man finished talking, a car door slammed nearby, causing four heads to snap in its direction. 

  


Sesshoumaru snapped back to himself then. He felt his anger rise. The wave gained power as it came closer, its height building. When its crest broke and crashed down upon him, it washed over him completely. Sesshoumaru growled and opened his car door. He hesitated and glanced over to Kagome. He stared for a moment, then ordered, "Stay here and wait for the ambulance to come." 

  


The door slammed. Hard. Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru's back for giving her head an unwanted jolted.

  


The driver of the other sports car was standing in front of the two vehicles, surveying the damage. The black car hit the front left side of Sesshoumaru's silver jaguar. The hit was hard enough to spin the cars a bit so that they veered out of their respective lanes. However, the damage was not as bad as Sesshoumaru imagined it would be. The headlights were smashed in and the bumpers definitely would have to be replaced, but the hood escaped with only minimal damage. 

  


Sesshoumaru was brought out of his assessment with the approach of another car and a curse from across him. Sesshoumaru growled and whirled to the imbecile who was the cause of all of his latest misfortunes. That the moron was actually a girl did little to deter his fury.

  


The girl in question was wearing a miniskirt and a form hugging, magenta top. She wore matching eyeshadow in the same shade and had her black hair pulled back into a bun. She looked rather the worse for wear. Blood was trickling down one side of her pale face from a large gash on her forehead. She had additional cuts and bruises on her arms. Apparently, she was too dumb to even wear her seatbelt. 

  


_"You! You moron!"_

  


Sesshoumaru continued to growl at the girl as he marched over to her. The girl, however, paid no attention to the approaching thunderstorm that embodied Sesshoumaru. Her wide, terror filled eyes were glued to a man getting out of a car several feet away from them. Suddenly, she turned and bolted to her car.

  


'How dare she!' She was trying to get away! Sesshoumaru's anger leapt a notch higher, if possible. _"Oh no you don't!"_ roared Sesshoumaru as he leaped towards her, closing the remaining distance between them. He caught her by the arms and roughly yanked her away from the car. He clamped his arms around her shoulders. Struggle as she might, she could not get free of Sesshoumaru's vice-like grip. 

  


_"Let me go! You don't understand! He–! I've got to get away from him! Release me, you baka!"_

  


The dark haired man broke into a run when he saw the girl about to get away, but stopped and walked the rest of the way upon seeing the enraged young man prevent her from doing so. He tucked a strand of wavy black hair that had flown into his face when his ran back behind his ear.

  


"Kagura." The frantic teenager froze upon hearing the voice. Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulders and glared at the newcomer. Acknowledging that the man had some sort of authority over her, he hesitantly released the girl within his arms. 

  


Kagura calmly fixed her top and pulled down on her skirt, which had ridden up when she started kicking. She slowly turned around to face her pursuer. Only her white face gave away the fact that she was anything but calm.

  


"Naraku."

  


_"'Naraku?' Now is that anyway to greet your dear father?" _ His voice was smooth and even, though an undertone of anger and danger existed. "Especially after you stole his car?" He grasped Kagura's chin, and wiped the rivulet of blood from her mouth. The gesture would have fooled all those watching into thinking that it was a kind gesture, one that could be expected of a worried father at seeing his daughter miraculously survive the crash. Except that Naraku applied enough pressure to cause Kagura's mouth to stretch out of proportion and make her wince in pain. 

  


Sesshoumaru frowned, partly at the unusual actions of the man claiming to be the girl's father, but more so at being ignored. He reined in his temper before clearing his throat to get their attention. 

  


Naraku looked over his shoulder and directed his narrowed eyes at Sesshoumaru. He turned around completely to look him up and down. During his assessment of this problem, Naraku was sure not to loosen his grip on this other troublemaker–constantly his biggest–his irksome daughter. Then he plastered a false, charming smile on his face. 

  


Once Sesshoumaru was certain that he got Naraku's attention, he launched straight into his complaint over his daughter's recklessness, and how he demanded retribution.

  


_"Of course I will pay for the damages, Mr...?"_

  


Sesshoumaru seethed. _"I don't want nor need your money."_ he forced out through gritted teeth. A distant part of his mind told him to get himself back under control. However, it was if Sesshoumaru never had any control over his emotions. 

  


Naraku raised an eyebrow. _"Surely you don't want to drive around town with your car looking like that?"_

  


Sesshoumaru felt another growl make its way up his chest. Sometime during the past fifteen minutes or so, he had been reduced to an injured beast without his knowledge. It seemed as if he could do nothing more than growl at those responsible. He wanted to get his hands on something, preferably on those two in front of him and rip them apart.

  


Damn it all! The man was mocking him! Did he not know who he is? Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and permitted a sneer to enter his face this time. "Save it. You'll need it for your own car." He gestured to the black sports car. The damages it suffered through was significantly more serious than that of Sesshoumaru's own. It's hood was crushed halfway in. Its windshield was cracked on the driver's side. Apparently, that was how Kagura had gotten her injuries. 

  


Naraku eyes followed Sesshoumaru's hand to the wreckage. Naraku felt his patience and control snap. His freakin' car was ruined! Like lightening, he backhanded his disobedient daughter down to the cold, hard cement. He bent down and grabbed her by the throat. He drew his fist back, preparing to hit Kagura again, but a scream pierced the air, followed by a hand gripping his wrist in a feeble attempt to stop him.

  


Kagome has been watching the events unfold safely in the car. She watched as Sesshoumaru vented his wrath towards the girl, before being interrupted by the father. The man, Naraku–he was beautiful, though he must be in his in late thirties to early forties. His retained his youthfulness, making him look like half his age. His beauty was sinful though; it was dark. Upon looking at him, Kagome felt a shiver race down her spine, even as she praised his looks; there was just something...sinister, something that gave her a bad feeling about him.

  


Now she had an answer. What kind of father would hit his own daughter? Most fathers would hug their child, feeling joy and relief over their safety. But he, Naraku, slapped Kagura with enough force to send her tumbling to the ground, and while she was injured, too. As Naraku pulled back his balled hand, Kagome found herself running out of the car and grasping his hand. She stood partly in front of Naraku, preventing him from getting a clear shot at Kagura. 

  


"Please, stop! She's hurt enough as it is. She doesn't need this from you!"

  


Sesshoumaru was taken aback by Kagome's bold action. He thought she would still be recuperating from the impact. It seems he has misjudged her again. He opened his mouth to warn her away from the bastard, when he saw Naraku's reaction.

  


Naraku looked to the small creature that dared to stop him from doing as he wished and risked his displeasure. When he saw Kagome, his eyes widen and the color fled from his face. He dropped Kagura, now forgotten. His hand, when he reached out to touch her face, trembled.

  


"Miyakashi?"

  


She looked a just as he remembered her. Long, dark tresses tumbling over her shoulders...eyes, so large and so bright. Her pink lips, glistening even in the setting sun. Her small frame–

  


Naraku's eyes widen yet again and his pupil dilated as memories of the last night he saw her flooded his vision. He roared, every last remaining shred of composure thrown to the winds.

  


_"Bitch!"_ He hit her full in the face, every bit as hard as he slapped his daughter and more. Kagome was sent sprawling to the ground. Her knees hit the ground painfully. She looked up fearfully at Naraku as he loomed over her form. 

  


_ "Did you think I would never find out? Huh, whore? That you were sleeping with that f*cking bastard, you asshole!"_ He made to kick her in the side, to inflict upon her some of the pain he felt at her betrayal. However, before his foot could connect with her soft flesh, he found himself pinned to the side of the car. 

  


Sesshoumaru pull his whole weight into crushing Naraku against his car. His eyes flashed dangerously with the promise of excruciating pain. His hands were around Naraku's throat, already squeezing the life out of him. He couldn't believe the bastard. To attack Kagome like that...

A remote part of his brain wondered why he cared so much, why he was reacting so violent to seeing her harmed. What did he care about her? She was a nuisance, right? He was brought out of his ponderings when Naraku hit him in the gut. The anathema took full advantage of Sesshoumaru's lack of focus by releasing his hold on Sesshoumaru's choking hands, seeing as he as the attempt was futile anyway. Instead he redirected his efforts to attacking his opponent. 

  


The punch was enough to force the air out of Sesshoumaru's lungs. He took only a tiny step back, but it was enough for Naraku to escape. Naraku swung at his face. Sesshoumaru barely had enough time to dodge the hit. As it was, Naraku's fist grazed his cheekbone. Sesshoumaru quickly retaliated, landing a punch square on his opponent's face. All his years of training kicked in and his body took over. All thoughts of his recent brush with death, unwonted feelings of protectiveness, and regrets were wiped away from the walls of his mind.

  


Naraku's nose spurted blood. He raised a hand to it. His hand came away covered with his own blood, it's warmth an odd sensation, the contrast it made against his pale skin horribly mesmerizing. His eyes widen and looked up at Sesshoumaru with fear, which he immediately tried to hide behind contempt. Naraku fell back from his enemy. He couldn't decide whether or not to stay and fight. His beautiful face was already ruined; what else would he lose if he stayed? 

  


But, oh, he has something precious to lose, too, if he runs away; his reputation. Naraku liked being feared, and the obedience that came with it. He couldn't afford to appear weak in front of Kagura. He would rapidly lose the fear that he had cultivated in her for years. 

  


What a sight; our favorite bad boy didn't know what to do.

  


Sesshoumaru, however, was hell bent on beating him into a bloody pulp for hitting Kagome. She was his responsibility. Sesshoumaru, clung to his honor as if it was a shield. He took his responsibilities seriously. He'd be damn if anything were to happen the exchange student while on his watch. 

  


'But she did get hurt, didn't she? You couldn't protect her, just like you couldn't protect your own mother.'

  


Sesshoumaru shook his head, as if he aimed to throw the voice out of his head in the process. He slowly took carefully measured steps towards Naraku. For each step he took forward, Naraku took one backwards.

  


"Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru, please! That's enough."

  


Kagome's voice, begging, made his steps falter. He looked back at her. Her lip was split and blood was slowly dribbling down her chin. The sight did nothing to alleviate his anger. He turned and lunged at Naraku. 

  
  
  


******~*~*~*~*~******

bAN:/b Sigh. It has become such a struggle to write this. Anyone think this is crap? Any suggestions to help me with it? Sigh. As the title points out, this chapter isn't finished. Ah well, after I write that next part, maybe I'll get to write want I wanna write. Fell free to tell me anything a miss in your review. Tell me if Sesshou is too ooc, if there are any spelling errors I missed, etc. Criticize me, then tell me how to make it better. Kill me if you want it over with.

And again, I am so sorry.


	9. sample ch 7

12/6/03 The Exchange Student  
  
Chapter 6: Bad News First, Then the Good News (Part II)  
  
~* Æ*~ Okay, I am stuck, stuck, Stuck! I don't know what to do. I think Sesshou's too ooc in this chapter, but if I change it, I'll never get to the point that I want to in this chapter. So I want your opinion. This chapter isn't done yet. I have more written down, but right now I need to know from you how ooc he is and how you think I can change it. The point of this chapter is to get Sesshou a bit closer to Kagome, at least enough to help her with her English, or at least agree to. Anyways, if you want to (actually I want you to, pretty please?), email me and I'll send you the rest of what I have written down, and please tell me what you think of it. ~* Æ*~  
  
'...' - thoughts "[italics]" -Japanese  
  
~* Æ*~  
  
Last time:  
  
~*~  
  
He took carefully measured steps towards Naraku. For each step he took forward, Naraku took one backwards.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru, please! That's enough."  
  
Kagome's voice, begging, made his steps falter. He looked back at her. Her lip was split and blood was slowly trickling down her chin. The sight did nothing to alleviate his anger. He turned and lunged at Naraku.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Please, I don't want you to get hurt!" Kagome started to make her way to the two brawling men, when someone grabbed her shoulders. It was Yume.  
  
"Wait! You'll only get hurt again. Look the ambulance is nearly here, and so are the cops. Can't you-"  
  
Kagome pried her hands off of her shoulders. "No! I can't-"  
  
"Listen! Can't you hear the sire-"  
  
"I can't understand a word you're saying! I can't understand Japanese!" Kagome yelled out at the top of her lungs, while roughly pushing the girl's hands away. She realized was using the girl as an outlet for her frustrations, and felt vaguely guilty, but it just felt too good to let it out. . .  
  
"Listen, doctor is coming! And police!" Yume made up for her broken English by pointing down the street where the flashing lights of mobile cars and an ambulance can be seen. "See? You wait here. Don't get hurt. Police take care of it. Okay?"  
  
Kagome grudgingly agreed not to attempt to break apart the fight physically, but did not refrain from shouting. "Stop it! The police are coming! They'll be here soon! Sesshoumaru!"  
  
As before, entreaties went unheeded. Both men continued to exchange blows. Naraku has abandoned the thought of fleeing now. He has sustained far too serious injuries to both his body and to his pride to give up now without returning the favor to his foe. He has gone on the offensive, but was hard pressed to find any weak points in his opponent's defenses. Sesshoumaru blocked with his arms, occasionally landing in a blow or two. He took his time; though his punches were farther apart, they packed more power behind them.  
  
Sesshoumaru was vaguely aware of someone shouting at him, and the faint keening of sirens, but he was too absorbed in the fight. He knew that it was not wise for him to block out the outside world entirely, but right now, he couldn't bring himself to break enough of his concentration to lend some to his surroundings. He had just gone back on the offensive, when two arms grabbed him from behind and started to pull his away from Naraku. He spun around on one heel, arm stretched back prepared to hit who ever was behind him unconscious when he heard, "Police!"  
  
Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a policeman preventing Naraku from advancing on him in much the same manner as he was detained. Sesshoumaru relaxed his stance and turned to face the one who yelled out.  
  
"Put your hands up!"  
  
Sesshoumaru reluctantly did as he was told. "Officer-"  
  
"Quiet!" He pointed his gun at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru scowled at this.  
  
"What happened here? We were called to the scene of an accident and we arrive here at the scene of a street fight!"  
  
"Please allow me to explain. It all began when-"  
  
Naralu growled, interrupting Sesshoumaru. "He attacked me!" He gestured to his battered and bloody face. "I demand that he be put behind bars!"  
  
"I wouldn't have attacked if you did not try to hurt my-" here Sesshoumaru faltered. What does he call her? "-my companion!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome appeared just in time to corroborate his claim. She frantically pushed aside two of the policemen surrounding the two combatants. "Sesshoumaru, are you all right?"  
  
All eyes shifted from Naraku and Sesshoumaru to the girl. Kagome quickly scanned his body for injuries. His clothing was ripped in a few places, noticeably his knees and elbow. Kagome did not realize when she took a sharp intake of breath as her eyes fell on his shirt. It was splattered with blood. Kagome only prayed it wasn't his.  
  
As she reached for his hand, Sesshoumaru pulled away. When Kagome looked up at him questioningly, pleadingly, she saw his face. She winced. Blood was dribbling out of the side of his mouth. His bottom lip was swollen and split open.  
  
"Oh. . ." Sesshoumaru, who had looked away, brought his eyes back to meet with hers at the obvious pain and remorse behind that single, softly spoken word. She hesitantly extended a slightly quivering hand to brush the blood away, just waiting for him to move away again, or yell at her, or- or...  
  
Her touch, light as it was, still sent pain shooting through him. Still, he kept himself from wincing or crying out, and continued to looked down upon her. No weaknesses allowed.  
  
Kagome looked at the crimson liquid on her fingers. 'It's warm. . . and such a nice vivid color, too. . .' She gazed at it, almost as if she didn't know what it was. She lifted her eyes to his face and was caught in his golden gaze again. She felt her throat constrict.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," she whispered. Tears gathered at the edges of her eyes. Now that it was finally over-the scare, the terror, the worry and the dread that came with it are, for the most part, gone-the last few minutes were catching up to her. It left her feeling drained. And she still has to contend with the feeling of guilt that threatened to overwhelm her frayed nerves and the realization that everything really was happening. "It-It's all..."  
  
"Why haven't you seen to your injuries yet? There are paramedics waiting to treat your wounds. See to it." Sesshoumaru couldn't muster any venom to add to his quiet rebuke. He just. . . didn't want to see her cry. 'Hmph. Really now. She should see to her injuries first.'  
  
"How could I do that, when you're standing here-NOT getting the attention *you* desperately need, since you're far more injured than I am?" She was still on the verge of crying.  
  
"'Desperately'?" He repeated, a few degrees colder. His white eyebrow, marred with crimson blood, arched. 'Hmph. Women. It's only a few scratches.'  
"Yes! Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me you're not hurting?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked her in the eye and said, "I'm not hurting." He can be a good liar when he wants to be. But, as he said this, Sesshoumaru saw something flash in her azure eyes. She knew he was lying. Kagome struggled to put a smile on her face, but only came up with a sorry excuse for one.  
  
"Still you're coming with me." Without waiting for his consent, she latched onto his hand and pulled him in the direction of the ambulance.  
  
"I have to stay here and explain what transpired to the officer."  
  
"No, go ahead with your girlfriend. She's obviously worried about you and is very upset. It would reassure her if you went with her. I will talk to you after you see to your own injuries." To Kagome he said, "Go ahead young lady. Take him to the ambulance."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled at the man as he was dragged away. "She is not my girlfriend." 'Why would he think that?'  
  
The middle aged policeman chuckled. "No, eh?" He turned around and walked over to the scene of the accident. 


End file.
